


That's When I Knew

by KuroBakura



Series: Martin Freeman/Male OC (Karter) Ficverse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Husbands, Interviews, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Memory Related, Out of Character, Plotbunnies, Realization, Talking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Martin talks about how he first met and when he realized that wanted to be with Karter during an interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Martin said in the room on a chair across from the interviewer. He was in London doing an interview for Desolation of Smaug. After they have talked about the movie, the Interviewer decided to change the subject a bit. Martin already sort of figured what the subject was going to be and already prepared himself for it.

“So, you recently got married recently to Benedict's brother, which, by the way, congratulations on the marriage.” The Interviewer said. Martin answered and thanked the Interviewer. Martin was okay talking him and Karter as long as it's not all the time and only if Karter is okay with it, of course. It's was more about Karter's safety than anything for his reasons when it comes to this. But, oh, all the stories he could tell about them and their relationship.

“I was curious, though. How did you meet Karter?” The Interviewer asked. Martin giggled. Oh, he was fine with telling _that_ story.

“Well, the first I met Karter was when he was visiting Benedict on of The Hobbit; Desolation of Smaug. I was still in costume and Benedict walked up to me with another person by his side. When he introduced his brother to me, I can tell that Karter was very nervous but he had his hand out but he could not say a word. After I introduced myself to him and we shook hands, Karter was starting to have an anxiety attack so he had to go sit down for a bit to calm down. After a while and during my next break, I went over to him and sat next with him. He explained to me why he was so nervous and for he reacted the way he reacted. Plus, he was scared that something would happen and end up making a bad impression. I totally understood and understand him. We talked for a little bit more before we had to finish up for the day and he is so sweet and such a nice guy and after that, we kept in contact with each other. But that is how I first met Karter.” Martin explained.

“Awe, that's so sweet. Now, when did you know you wanted to be with him and did you know you were gay?” The Interviewer asked another question. Martin was also fine with telling them this as well.

“I never really knew if I was attracted to men or not but I did discover it at a young age that I was indeed was. I personally never felt like I should have to come out to the world nor really thought it was any one's business unless I wanted to tell them. As for knowing I wanted to be with Karter, the way it happened was not only surprise to me but it made me happy. Benedict and I were at an event and Karter came along with him. By this time, he was not as nervous as before around me but he was nervous because of all the other people there. Benedict was walking around talking to people and I decided to stay with Karter. To be honest, the event was a bit boring but Karter actually was the reason that it turned out to be fun. What made me fall in love with him, though, not going to lie, I had a little crush on him even before then and be with him was this. We were sitting at a table or something, I forgot what exactly because Karter was on my mind at that point, this woman was talking but it was so boring and ignorant and I was getting annoyed by her, too, to be honest. Suddenly, I heard Karter whispered to himself out loud, “Will you _please_ shut the **fuck** up?!” As soon as he said, “fuck”, I turned to him, blushing. When I found out that he cursed, I asked him, “You curse?!” Here turned to me, smiling and said, “Yeah, I do! I never said I was innocent, Martin.”. I could not stop fucking laughing. There's much more about him that I love but when I found out that he not only cursed but liked when I cursed as well, that's when I knew I wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life. He's just an amazing man and I am so glad that he's in my life.” Martin told him, smiling.

“It was his sense of humor and potty mouth that made you feel that way at that moment.” The Interviewer.

“Well, like I said, it's so much more than just those things that I love about him but at that particular moment, yes. The age difference is huge, I know but he is more mature than a lot of people his age. Whenever, I look at him, I just feel like there is nothing that can make me feel like the world around us is dark/gloomy. Karter makes everything so much fun and better and it's like here is always sunshine when I am with him. I..I do not know how to explain it but what I am trying to say is that he makes me happy and I make him happy as well.” Martin replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. The Interviewer smiled.

“I am so happy for the both of you and that you found the love your life. I can also tell Karter has found his as well.” The Interviewer said.

“Thank you very much and yes, that he is.” Martin happily said back. When the interview was done, Martin headed back to the hotel. When he got into the room, he sat on the bed and looked on his phone.

The first thing that popped up was a text from Karter that read: “How did the interview go?”. Martin smiled and replied to the text with “Pretty fantastic actually. I miss you.” then sent it. Karter replied back with: “I miss you, too. Can't wait to see you, sweetheart.”

Martin sent him another one with: “Prepare for all the hugs I am going to give you when I get back.”

When Karter replied to that text, Martin out laughing because Karter send a video clip of himself, doing a silly, little happy dance and then sent his last text to him and it said “I love you so fucking much, Darling.”

The last text Karter sent to Martin for that day was “And I love you so fucking much, too. Hope you have a great day and night. *kiss*”

Martin then put his phone on the side table near the bed and laid on his back then sighed with a smile on his face.

“God, I love that man. I know that some people may think our relationship and marriage is strange but I don't give a fuck. He makes me happy and all I want to do is make him happy as well.” Martin thought to himself. He looked over to the side of him. His smile suddenly disappeared.

“Fuck. I miss him so damn much. I know that he can not go with me to everything and every set I am on but I wish that was possible. I am glad that Rad or Ben stays with him while I am away and to know that he is safe.” Martin said. He then looked at the clock. Well, I better get some rest for the other promo thing I have to do today.” Martin said to himself before get getting more comfortable on the bed and falling asleep. He woke up an hour later then got ready and headed once again for the next promo he had to do.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
